Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-5})(9^{-12}))^{9}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((4^{-5})(9^{-12}))^{9} = (4^{(-5)(9)})(9^{(-12)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-5})(9^{-12}))^{9}} = 4^{-45} \times 9^{-108}} $